


To Have a Soul

by Realitythe2nd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel and Chara age a year every month, Asriel can put his soul away so he can be Flowey and have a lot of his pain numbed out, Asriel has ptsd, Big Brother Papyrus, Chara is a pacifist, Chara sleeps with a knife, Everyone Is An Adult, Everyone Lives Together, F/M, First fanfic for Undertale, First time tagging, Flowey and Sans hate each other, Flowey has PTSD, Flowey's fault, I made it pretty basic though, If I didn't clarify something well, It's as complex as it sounds, It's getting worse, MischiefTale, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans and Asriel hate each other, Sans has PTSD, Sans' room is magical so that it doesn't get destroyed every night, Their souls are adults though, They are growing back into their adults bodies, Unlike the original Undertale game Sans doesn't forget anything, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You have to hack to make him forget, ask away, but it is only briefly talked about, but still wants to destroy humanity of course, but this particula story is a one-shot so that doesn't matter too much, first fanfic for the AU MischiefTale, genocide references, if that makes any sense, if you have questions, it is probably rated T only because Flowey said the f word one time, just because Chara is a pacifist doesn't mean they won't kill you and have Frisk load a save, let me know, read what I typed at the end to have an idea of what's going on, something bad is brewing on the Surface, the pairings are mostly mentioned, they're on the Surface now, this story isn't nearly as messed up as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realitythe2nd/pseuds/Realitythe2nd
Summary: Everyone is on the Surface and living together.Flowey can't handle having a soul, though. He can feel too much.He goes to his sibling Chara and tells them about how he's really feeling.





	To Have a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Good song to listen to while reading this: "Otome no Kinsen" from Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl.
> 
> MischiefTale has all of the characters as adults, because the AU has a lot of sex in it. The mischief has to do with sex, pranks, love, LOVE, and what it means to be a Player. It is the story of adult Frisk, with no memories because they never existed prior to their time in the Underground, learning how to live their life, and passing from AU to AU, finding pieces of Asriel's soul, and slowly bringing feelings back into Flowey's tiny form. Eventually, they find a body for Chara, who isn't evil in MischiefTale (but they meets lots of evil Chara's in their adventure). I wanted to explain better where they were going to get their souls cleansed, but that would have required too much explaination, and it would have messed with the flow of the story.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I have written in awhile, and I decided to write one of the scenes that happens after they all have reached the Surafce in the real ending. The ending where everyone is saved: Asriel, Chara, and Gaster. It doesn't end on the Surface, though. They have much more problems ahead of themselves. There really is an evil presence forming on the Surface.
> 
> ALSO! Sorry for the spelling errors! I don' have microsoft word, so it doesn't underline anything that is wrong. I proofread it for you guys, which I usually don't bother with, but it may not be perfect.
> 
> By the way, Sans' room is made with special magic to keep the bones and Gaster Blasters from destroying the entire house. Papyrus has gotten very good at dodging and fighting because of having to help his brother all the time. Sans seems like he's older because of the resets, but Papyrus is three years older than him.
> 
> Chara and Frisk are AFAB, and everyone calls them by they/them pronouns. Chara is called this because they wanted this, and Frisk is called that because all of the fallen children were. They have never questioned it o asked to be called differently because they don't understand or care about pronouns. Also, Chara is a pacifist towards monsters (and has never gone through with actually destroying humanity, though the idea thrills them), and Frisk would have been as well if it were not for certain mitigating circumstances.
> 
> Anymore questions? Besides "Will you continue this"? I am trying to get MischiefTale attention so that I can get ideas for the game I want to make of it. If you want to be told more on the lore, ask very on-point SPECIFIC questions, and I will answer them so you can write MischiefTale stories, too. :)

To Have a Soul

AU: MischiefTale AU and fanfic made and written by: Realitythe2nd, EcstaticFlyGirl

 

In the darkness of their house on the Surface, while everyone else peacefully slept, Flowey the Flower crawled along his roots across the cheap carpet to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

'They're going to be disappointed in me again for putting my soul away,' he thought, opening the bedroom door with a squeak--this house was newly made, but the doors are already squeaking? What a trashy house--, 'And who knows how they'll wake up. I hope they're alone tonight. I don't want to talk with Frisk about this. They can't understand this as well as Chara. They just _can't._ '

When he reached the side of the room his sibling was on, he couldn't help but glance at the other side of the room at the empty bed where he himself should be sleeping. He looked back at his sleeping sibling. Their arm was under the pillow just like old times, likely clutching a recently sharpened knife, always ready to strike at any attackers that may try to harm them. They never felt safe. They especially didn't feel safe after all that they've been through lately, and in their life since childhood. If anyone actually slept well at all these days after all of those living nightmares, it'd be a miracle. It was hard to not just lose his nerve and go sleep in the flowerbed outside.

'Then again, something feels bad wrong out there... like some kind of terrible evil is looming over us. It's no wonder Chara's sleeping with a knife tonight.'

Of course, after spending lots of time as a ghost and fighting Void monsters that were trying to eat their soul, Chara had long-since learned how to produce magic knives. Of course, the allure of a shiny, sharp, new blade always excited them to no end. Not to mention Chara had mentioned before that they didn't trust themself to be able to do magic while being groggy from just having been woken up, so they would want something more physical in their hand when the time asserted itself. His sibling is the type of person that is very passionate about these sorts of things. They loved to learn new fighting techniques, and often woke him up in the middle of the night, showing him some other awful midevil torture tactic they've learned. They looked so thrilled and alive in those moments. Asriel on the other hand had a hard time going back to sleep after that, especially while Chara kept turning the pages of the old book with a creepy smile on their face... their red eyes almost glowing with determination.

'If I wake them, will they panic and take a swipe at me? They have before. Plus, when a soulless creature approaches your bed in the middle of the night, that wouldn't make anyone feel safe. I'm really not up to reabsorbing my soul, though... I can't do this alone.'

Flowey slowly produced a vine, and brought it closer to Chara, intending to poke their back to wake them up. He was so close but really wasn't feeling up to getting their head sliced off. Not that he didn't trust his dodging skills after all he's been through, but after his latest breakdown--which was much smaller than usual, for which he is very grateful--he couldn't stop shaking. He crumpled in on himself for a moment, clutching one vine with another to try and stop the shaking. He could feel more suffering coming his way and it was coming fast.

'No... please, no... don't... not again...'

"Azzy?" a tired voice said in the quiet room. Flowey stopped rustling from his shaking and came back to his senses for just a moment. Chara turned over and rubbed one of their tired eyes. "What'd you put your soul away for this time? I told you to keep it in you so your growth won't be stunted in your new body. If we keep abandoning our real bodies, we'll never get to be adults again." they reached down and gently stroked his petals. Very comforting.

"There's nothing I can do." he said.

"Huh?"

"There's nothing I can do to stop the feelings. I try... and I try... _God_ , do I try... but I will pass through my day normally... thinking that I'm doing better... and then suddenly, my chest hurts... and it's impossible to breathe. I... I feel the weight of all my sins crashing down on me all at once... crawling on my back... and... I try to scream... but no sound comes out. I can still feel so much even though my soul is downstairs so far away. I know everyone wants me back. I thought I did, too. I just _can't_ Chara!" he shivered as a spoke, and then the tears started. "It hurts. It hurts, it hurts, it HURTS! I t h u r t s..." Chara pulled them up off of the carpet into bed with them.

"We should both go and have our souls cleansed. We're supposed to go more often than we have been anyway--" Chara stopped for a moment when she heard the usual sounds of panting and blasters in the other room. Sounded like Sans was having another one of his nightmares. The two listened as the heard the rattling of bones from the taller skeleton as he ran down the hallway and the shutting of Sans' door as soon as he passed through it. "If Papyrus can get Sans to wake up soon, he should come with us. He's supposed to get help, too."

"I made him this way. He wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me."

"You weren't you."

"I could handle my feelings _better_ if I _believed_ that!" he seemed so angry. "When I was called out for my sins before... when I was told that I am still me and did everything anyway... killed all of those monsters... I knew it was true. And I _enjoyed_ it."

"You've said it before: who hasn't murdered everyone before? You aren't the only sinner here."

"In every timeline... whoever I was... and whoever replaced Sans... no matter who they were, the reason they lost their mind and did it was because of me. I'm trash. Why do you people even _want_ me here?!"

"Shh." they stroked his petals. "I know I've said that before. I know that it was upsetting for everyone, but I've caused a lot of trouble and trauma for others as well."

"But _you_ are the way _you_ are because of what you've been _through_."

"And so are you."

They sat in silence for awhile before Flowey spoke again. He has calmed down a lot.

"Papyrus and Frisk should come with us when we go. You're all the same, when it comes to this soul business... and I'm only able to go too because I was a Player as well. I don't want Papyrus getting backed up like Sans, and Sans is in terrible shape. If we can get back to normal... whatever _that_ means... I'd like for us to do it as soon as we can."

"I feel the same way."

"I wouldn't be able to care _period_ if it weren't for the fact that my soul is so close nearby..."

"But it's a good sign for you, nevertheless."

"Huff. Whatever." he turned his metaphorical nose up and looked away from his sibling. Chara giggled.

"Tsundere goat plant." they kissed his petals, causing him to turn scarlet with blush. He cursed the day that Chara and Frisk learned that word from Alphys.

"D-d-d-don't call me that, asshole! Do you wanna go, or something?!"

"Maybe I do." Chara winked. It was definitely more of a joke than an actual challenge. They sat up straight and stretched, yawning. They were in for a long, tired day. "I'm gonna get dressed, and I'm taking you to get your soul cleansed. We'll see if the others are up to it by the time I'm ready. If they aren't, we'll go alone." They got out of bed and headed over to the closet to put on their normal green and yellow striped shirt, brown shorts, and shoes. "Look at me while I'm dressing, and I will kill you. Frisk saved not that long ago, so I'm not too worried about it."

"Of course not!" Flowey said angrily. He crawled to the other side of the room and faced the door. The sounds of a fight happening in Sans' room while the older brother tried to calm and protect the younger bother were drowned out by his own thoughts, and the sounds of Chara's pajamas rustling and dropping to the floor. It's hard to not turn around and look at Chara getting dressed, considering how long he's wanted them. He's so pent up and frustrated because Frisk refuses to touch him now that he's a kid again. He and Chara grow a year every month. Once he's legal again, he is going to pin them down and destroy them. Thinking about how Frisk has been using Sans until he gets old enough again makes Flowey want to hang Sans by his toes off a bridge for days until he suffocates. The thought of Sans smirking at the small goat whenever he's around... the mutual understanding that he has no power at all in the situation has him absolutely seething. Not to mention the way that the smiley trash bag has been eyeing Chara--who hasn't noticed because they aren't all that adept when it comes to things of this nature--just absolutely p i s s e s h i m o f f. "Fuck him." Flowey muttered under his breath.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's get going. I'll see if the others are up to--" Flowey gently wrapped a vine around their arm near their wrist. "What?"

"Let's go alone." he looked away from them a bit. "I don't want the others with us. I want to be alone with you for once." a little bit of blush dusted his cheeks, but it was barely noticeable in the dark, even by Chara who can see better in the dark. They claim to be the darkness themselves sometimes. They're proud of it.

"Alright." they could still hear the sounds of bones and karmic retribution. "I don't think they were really up to the trip anyway."

They picked Flowey up and walked downstairs with him, away from the noise. If the rest of the house was still asleep, it was a miracle. They all lived together since they couldn't afford to separated at this time. Flowey's soul was in a special magical container, not unlike the containers that held the human souls. The white soul glowed and eerily lit up the room like a spotlight, and dripped with red--DETERMINATION--much like a strange Popsicle. Every now and then, a bead of black would ooze out of it and fall to the bottom of the container. It had a life of its own, and seemed to ooze more and crawl, bubbling and manifesting itself as a different entity. It was hatred, and remnants of LOVE. Disgusting.

"I can see why it would hurt." Chara said. "Let's write a note letting Mom and Dad know where we'll be."

They walked into the kitchen. Flowey stayed in the living room, watching his soul. It would almost be beautiful if he didn't know what all was held within it. Regret. Remorse. Pain. Sorrow. So many breakdowns. Screaming Chara's name all alone in the dark. Destroying the world and seeing the blackness take all of the options away. Having the darkness eat his soul so he could restart the world. Losing his soul and not realizing where it went. Having to put the pieces of it back together. Almost being rejected by it again when it was found. Frisk saving the entire world. Seeing what all of the resets really did to the world. The ultimate adventure.

"It's enough to make a grown man cry." Flowey whispered to himself. It was kind of like a joke. He could feel the laughter welling up inside himself. He smiled widely, but damn it all, it was such a bitter smile. He watched Chara walked upstairs to stick the note on their door. "I have to take you back into me again, don't I? I wish I had more time to mentally prepare myself. I haven't slept well in ages... long before I even had you back." he paused and looked at the floor. Shadows hiding his eyes. "I don't want this."

"Alright, Asriel, absorb that soul, and let's get going."

"Geez, Chara, that's a lot of knives... do you really need them all?"

"My magic's been pretty wonky lately. It's a dangerous world out there. I don't need to tell you that."

"Heh. Yeah. It's 'kill or be killed'. You taught me that."

"Yes, but you didn't need to take it so literally. Come, now." they watched him and waited for him to take his soul back. He inhaled--just in case he wouldn't be able to later--and knocked the top off the container off. It's sturdy glass, the type that won't break even if it falls to the ground. You'd really have to want it broken to destroy it. The soul sucked the blackness black into itself and then the soul flew into Flowey. A bright light filled the room, and then he appeared as Asriel, undressed. Chara turned around to give him some privacy as he put his clothes on. He had folded them neatly and placed them on the ground nearby his soul. He hasn't learned how to change back and still have his clothes, so he keeps several pairs stashed everywhere. He let out a shaky breath.

"So far so good," he said.

"Let's get going before the others insist upon coming along."

"Ok!"they walked out the front door, hand in hand.

Asriel did his best to smile, but it was hard to do.

..................................................................................................

**END**


End file.
